


bringin’ me to the edge

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Plance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is worried, Almost Caught, Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Night, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hallura, lidge, nsfw voltron, pidgance, plance, semi public teasing, theyre under a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Basically, Lance fingers Pidge under a blanket at movie night at Hunk and Allura’s place.





	bringin’ me to the edge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at writing this fingering stuff oops.

It's movie night at Hunk and Allura's house.

It was always fun to go there and be with all of their friends, so Lance and Pidge always made it a priority to go. They all gathered around in the living room, big bowls of popcorn set up, and lots of cuddling ensued. It was great. Of course, Pidge and Lance could have done that at their own home if they so wished, but it was always much more fun with friends. So on Friday, that was where they went. They parked themselves in an armchair, Lance's cheesy shark blanket wrapped around them. Pidge was sitting with her back to Lance's front, knees pulled up and parted. She was just in loose shorts and a tank top, resting against Lance's chest.

He had his arms wrapped around her, boredly playing with the strings on the waistband of her shorts. It was totally innocent. Pidge knew that Lance liked to have fun, liked to tease her at the most inconvenient times ever. So she wasn’t too worried about him doing something incredibly stupid.

Until his hand dipped lower.

At first, Pidge paid it no mind. She just focused on the movie on the TV in front of them and ate popcorn. His hand slid past her shorts, gently stroking the crotch of her panties. His other hand rested just under the hem of her tank top, lightly rubbing the skin there. She shifted a bit, as if telling him to stop, but he just ignored it. He could tell she was enjoying it anyway, as she was obviously growing wetter by the second. Something about the possibility of being caught by their friends really got her going. He just continued to gently rub her through her green lacey panties, which were steadily growing wetter and wetter.

She tried not to move around too much as she relaxed against Lance's chest. Both of them had their eyes trained on the TV and the way Lance was doing this wasn't drawing attention to them. She bit her lip just as Lance's fingers slipped past her panties to gently stroke her folds. She hoped her face wasn't too red as she struggled to keep silent. Lance's head was right by Pidge's as she leaned into his chest, and Lance silently started kissing her neck. She shivered and bit her lip.

Lance's fingers, there were two, gently pushed past her labia and gently tugged on her clit. His other hand was pushed under her tank top, resting there gently. He slowly began pushing his fingers in and out, pushing deeply inside of her wanting heat. God, she was aching for him already. He gently nosed her neck, softly worrying the smooth skin between his teeth, making her suck in a quiet breath. She heard him snicker quietly, right into her ear, making her shiver a little bit.

So far they were lucky, and none of their friends were paying the slightest bit of attention to them. The fact that they could get caught at any moment was incredibly arousing to Pidge, especially coupled with the fact that her boyfriend's fingers were currently buried in her to the third knuckle. She was lucky they didn't make a wet sound as he moved them in and out, with his thumb gently circling her clit. She could feel he abdomen muscles clenching as she steadily drew closer.

Until she squeaked.

Lance had to pull his hands away from her and look back at the TV. Allura glanced over at the two of them, from where she was tucked into Hunk's side. "Pidge, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she said finally. "Just a little.. warm..."

"Oh. Do you think you need to head home and get some rest?"

"That might be wise, yes. Thank you, Allura."

In the end, Lance just scooped her up and carried her out to the car. "I'll take care of you when we get home," he whispered to her. She shivered lightly at that and nodded, looping her arms around his neck.

“Alright.”


End file.
